Everything will be okay
by tvshowaddict
Summary: BEWARE RATING CHANGED! RATED M! House, Cuddy and Rachel as a happy family until something's wrong with Rachel. Will they find out what it is? Huddy and Hachel. House might be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own anything

House and Cuddy in an established relationship! Huddy and Hachel

Don't know if this has been done before, if is was, didn't want to steal anyone's idea and I hope I don't offend anyone!

Okay, I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I'm in a hurry so, no time to re-read.

Let me know what you think!

Enjoy

* * *

House opened his eyes when the sound of her high heels had stopped. He looked up and saw Cuddy hovering over him. She was bending down and quickly kissed him on the lips. As she pulled back, he looked down her sweater and grinned. Cuddy rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at him.

'Marina called.' She started. House quickly moved his feet from his desk and sat up straight.

'Why? Something wrong with Rachel?' He immediately asked. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. Him asking her about Rachel meant the world to her. It meant that he cared, maybe even loved the little girl. She knew he wouldn't say it out loud, but that didn't matter.

House was running all the possible scenarios in his head. Maybe Rachel was sick, although she seemed fine this morning. Maybe she had fallen and hit her head, or broke something, or had a concussion, or …

'House?' he heard Cuddy ask. He blinked. 'Sorry what?' he said.

'Rachel's being fussy. Marina thinks she's coming down with something.' Cuddy told him.

'She seemed fine this morning.' House replied.

'I know, but I'm going home anyway. I want to make sure everything's okay.' Cuddy said.

House nodded. 'Okay, I should be home on time.'

Cuddy smiled and quickly pecked his lips. 'See you tonight.'

* * *

Cuddy opened the door and put her briefcase and jacket down in the hallway. She could hear the cries coming from the living room. She quickly made her way to the living room and saw Marina holding Rachel, trying to calm her down.

'Hi Marina.' she said and walked over to her nanny.

'Dr. Cuddy.' Marina said, looking somewhat relieved. 'I can't get her to calm down, I don't know what's wrong with her.'

Cuddy took the crying toddler into her arms and held her close. She turned to Marina. 'It's okay, Marina.' she said while stroking Rachel's back. 'Did something happen?'

Marina shook her head. 'No Dr. Cuddy, everything was fine. We watched cartoons, she had lunch, although she didn't eat much, and then she played. She did bump into the table, but everything seemed fine, until an hour ago. She just started crying.' Marina rambled.

'It's okay Marina.' Cuddy tried to reassure her nanny.

She kept on stroking Rachel's back and the toddler seemed to have calmed down now that she was in her mothers arms.

'I'm really sorry Dr. Cuddy.' Marina said. Cuddy looked at her and gently put a reassuring hand on the arm of the other woman. 'It's okay, Marina, really.'

'Do you still need me?' Marina asked eventually.

Cuddy shook her head. 'No it's okay, you can go.' Marina nodded. 'I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Cuddy.'

'Bye.' Cuddy said and turned her attention back to the toddler in her arms.

Rachel was sucking her thumb and had her eyes closed. It looked as she was sleeping. Cuddy walked towards Rachel's bedroom and put her down on the changing table. As soon as her mother let her go the toddler got all fussy again and started whimpering.

'Shh Rach, baby it's okay.' Cuddy whispered to her baby girl.

She checked Rachel's forehead and noticed that she was slightly warmer than usual. She quickly grabbed the thermometer and checked it. It was up to 100.4 ℉. Nothing to worry about yet. She would get her something later just to be sure though.

Deciding to give the little girl a bath and trying to get her to settle, she started undressing her daughter, who made it difficult for her mommy as she started fussing and crying again.

Cuddy finally succeeded in take off the girls pants and gasped.

She stared at the little girl, her right leg was bruised almost from might thigh down to her calve.

Cuddy checked for other injuries and noticed another large bruise on her baby's back. Trying to keep in her tears she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

'Hey Cuddles!' House replied looking over a patients file from the clinic.

'House …' She started but couldn't continue.

'Cuddy?' He asked concerned.

'House …' she started again 'You better come home!' she finally got out.

'I'll be there in 15 minutes.' Was all he said, closing his phone and without a second thought he left the hospital to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, wauw first of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and the alerts! I had no idea you'd be interested in this. So thank you.

Okay well, here's the second chapter. I'm not a doctor or a nurse, I found all the medical stuff on the internet and put in some of my own things :) Just so you know. Don't know if any of it is true but I remember an episode of Cougar Town where they were saying 'if it's on the internet it must be true' LOL so okay yeah :)

If there are grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm tired and English is not my native language.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review. And I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Enjoy

* * *

House tried to keep himself to the speed limit, but he had a hard time not driving to fast.

He wanted to believe that everything was okay, but when he got Cuddy's call he knew that something was wrong.

Finally taking the last turn to Cuddy's place he quickly shut off the engine of the bike and limped up to the door.

He tried the door and found it unlocked, so he just entered then called out 'Cuddy?'

'House!' he heard, she sounded relieved but scared at the same time. He limped to where her voice had come from.

She had put on Rachel's pajama's and was carefully cradling the girl in her arms trying not to hurt her. The girl had been dozing on and off and her temperature had gone up a little more.

House looked into the nursery, and saw Cuddy with Rachel. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the head.

'What's wrong with our kid?' House asked without realizing he had referred to the toddler as 'theirs'.

'Her temps up,' Cuddy told him while walking over towards the changing table. 'But you should take a look at this.' she continued as she put the girl down.

Rachel started fussing as soon as her mother had put her down. House wiped the hair out of her eyes and looked at her.

'Rachel, I need to check you. You need to lay very still.' he told her, quietly but firmly.

The toddler whined and kept looking from her mother to House but eventually stopped squirming. Her eyes still locked on House as Cuddy pulled on the pajama pants' leg to show him the bruise.

'She also has a similar one on her back.' Cuddy whispered, barely keeping her tears in.

House still kept his eyes locked with Rachel's, studying her.

'Rachel, what happened to you?' he asked.

The girl shifted her gaze again to her mother and back to House.

'Nothin'.' She finally muttered. 'I was playin and bumped the table.'

'You ran into the table?' House asked and the girl nodded. He narrowed his eyes.

Cuddy silently studied him. 'What are you thinking House?' she asked him.

House turned to look at her. 'Check her temperature again, she feels warm.' He said then turned and limped out of the room.

Cuddy stood there, looking after him not knowing what to think but did what he had told her to do. She checked Rachel's temperature again and noticed it was now 101.5℉. She fixed Rachel's pajama's and picked her up. She walked into the living room where House was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and his eyes closed.

'House?' she asked as she walked closer to him. He opened one eye to look at her.

'It might be nothing, I can't really tell, there's not enough symptoms to diagnose. If there is anything to diagnose at all.' He told her.

Cuddy sighed. She knew he was right. Standing in front of him she handed Rachel to him.

'Here.' she said. 'I'm going to get something to get her fever down.'

House put the toddler next to him on the couch, but Rachel crawled into his lap. He rolled his eyes as she got comfortable but the corners of his lips went up a little.

When Rachel was comfortable she looked up at him. 'I hurt Hows.' she said.

House, still not used to this kind of behavior from the little girl, gently patted her head like he was patting a dog.

'I know kid.' he replied when she kept looking at him. He felt uncomfortable. Normally he could be rude to his patients, but this was a small child not to mention his girlfriends child.

'Me sick?' she asked him, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

'I don't know.' he said, not really knowing how to answer that question.

Luckily for him Cuddy decided to come back into the living room in that moment. She sat down next to them. The two most important people in her life right now. Gently stroking Rachel's back she took a pill and the glass of water she was holding.

'Rach, I need you to take this.' Cuddy said. The toddler however shook her head and hid in House's chest.

House looked at Rachel then Cuddy.

'Rachel, it's important. This will make you feel better.' Cuddy tried again. The girl, however kept hiding in House's chest.

'Give me one.' House said, motioning to the pill with his head.

'House…' Cuddy hesitated.

'Oh come on Cuddy, it's children's Advil. It's not like it's going to have any effect on me, and I certainly won't get addicted to it will I' House replied.

_'House is right' _ she thought while taking a pill for him. _'And if it helps her to take it…' _

House took the pill from Cuddy and took the one for Rachel as well.

He nudged the girl and she looked up at him.

'Come on kid, your mom's right, you need this. And I could use it too, so let's take it together.' He tried. No idea what he was really doing.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him but eventually she took the pill from him.

'Okay,' House started. 'You put it in your mouth, drink some water and swallow. Not that hard eh!' He continued.

Rachel shook her head. 'Okay, ready?' House asked her. She nodded. 'Okay here we go.' he said and did what he told her to do as well. She took a big gulp of the water and swallowed.

'Open your mouth.' House asked her. She did. 'Stick out your tongue.' he asked again.

'House!' Cuddy warned.

'What, I'm just checking if she actually swallowed it.' He replied. Cuddy looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'Okay, whatever.' House said, picking up the girl and handing her back to her mother.

'She should go to bed.' House told Cuddy as he got up from the couch. 'Where are you going?' Cuddy asked.

'Bathroom.' he answered and walked away.

* * *

'What's wrong?' he asked as he walked into Rachel's room.

Rachel was up in her crib crying and waving her arms to her mom indicating that she should be picked up.

'I don't know House, she doesn't stay down. I think she's in pain.' Cuddy said.

'She's a pain …' House started but stopped at the look he was getting from Cuddy. 'Just get her to be quiet.' he told her instead.

'You think I didn't try that?' Cuddy asked him angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

House sighed and walked over to her. 'She'll be fine Cuddy, all she needs is sleep.' He said.

'I know.' Cuddy said and wiped at her eyes. She looked at her baby who was still crying her eyes out.

House also looked at the girl and sighed again. 'She's quiet when you're holding her right? he asked.

Cuddy nodded her head. He sighed again.

'Guess I won't be getting lucky tonight!' He murmured and motioned to the girl.

'What?' Cuddy asked.

House rolled his eyes. 'Just make her shut up. And make sure she stays on your side of the bed!' He replied and walked out.

Cuddy smiled through her tears and picked up her little girl who quieted down as soon as she was in her mom's arms.

* * *

Not long after they finally fell asleep House was woken by Cuddy.

'What?' he groaned and rolled away burying his head in his pillow.

'House!' she yelled. This made him open his eyes and sit up in bed. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes he noticed there was blood on Cuddy.

'What happened you're bleeding.' he told her.

She quickly shook her head. 'It's Rachel's.' Cuddy got out before she started sobbing.

House quickly moved towards the bathroom where the light was on and found the little girl sitting on the toilet, a towel pressed to her nose.

'Her temperature's gone up again too, it's now 102.2℉' He heard Cuddy say.

He turned to look at her. 'Grab a bag, we're going to the hospital.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been sick and had trouble writing down what was in my head. But it's here now! Hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! Let me remind you I'm not a doctor so I don't know anything about medicine and if whatever medicine in this fic is wrong, please forgive me! That's also part of the reason why I don't try to bring to much medicine into this fic! For those who asked if Rachel will be okay, well what do you think? :) I love that little girl, of course she'll be okay! And no Marina has nothing to do with this! Someone however is responsible for Rachel's condition and is going to get their ass kicked! Stay tuned if you want to find out who it is.

Reviews are appreciated and I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed on the previous chapter(s). Also a big thanks for the alerts!

Okay, Enjoy!

* * *

Cuddy was holding Rachel as House was holding the bag as they walked to the car. House pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked to the drivers side.

He glanced at Cuddy as she installed into the passenger seat with Rachel still in her lap. Cuddy gave him a questioning look but he said nothing, he just dialed a number and started the car.

'Chase.' House heard. Without a warning he said 'Hospital NOW.' and disconnected the call before Chase could reply.

Cuddy turned towards House. 'Should we call Wilson?' she asked. House glanced at her and the sleeping toddler in her lap.

'We'll call him when we're at the hospital.' House replied. 'I need to get my team there first.'

Cuddy nodded and focused her attention on Rachel.

House dialed another number then started the car while he waited for the person to pick up.

'Taub.' Taub replied. 'You on-call?' House asked. 'Yes.' Taub replied. 'What's…' he continued but was cut off by House. 'Good, stay there!' and the call was disconnected.

House pulled out of the driveway before dialing the last member of his team.

'Ello?' he heard Foreman ask. 'Hospital NOW.' was all he said again and slid his phone shut before putting it back into his pocket.

As he was driving he looked over at Cuddy who was silently crying again. He put his right hand over her left one that was resting on her knee and gently squeezed it. She looked up at him, and squeezed back.

* * *

His team was waiting for him when they walked into the ER. Cuddy was carrying Rachel while House was limping behind her carrying the bag.

When he saw the looks from his team he started talking. 'Our patient is a two and a half year old toddler. She has a fever of 102.2 ℉, extensive bruising on her back and her leg, and had two severe nose bleeds the last half hour. Go!'

Taub, Foreman and Chase looked at each other as a nurse quickly wheeled a gurney over to Cuddy. Cuddy gently put Rachel down and was worried when the little girl didn't move or wake up.

'House!' she yelled. He limped over to her. 'She's not moving!' Cuddy panicked. House checked her pulse and felt her forehead. 'Get her up to a room and give her some broad spectrum antibiotics!' He yelled. 'And check her vital signs.'

His team went with the nurse to get Rachel up to a room and get her installed. Cuddy started following after them but was stopped by House who gently grabbed her wrist. He took hold of both her hands and looked at her.

'I'll do anything I can! You know that right?' House asked.

Cuddy looked him straight into his baby blue eyes. After a few minutes she nodded. House leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

'Go be with her. She'll need you there when she wakes up. I'll call Wilson and let him know.' House said and pulled away from her and walked away to the elevators.

* * *

'House?' Wilson answered his phone sleepily.

'It's Rachel.' House said while he limped towards his office.

Wilson was wide awake after he heard what House said. He sat up straight in his bed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

'House?' He asked. 'What's wrong with her?'

'I don't know yet. My team's going to run some tests. But you need to be here for Cuddy.' House told him walking into his office and towards his whiteboard.

'What?' Wison asked. 'House that's not my …'

'Look Wilson, I can't be her doctor and her mother's boyfriend. I need to be a doctor now!' House persisted.

'I'll be there in 20 minutes.' Wilson said then hung up the phone.

House sighed and put his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He rubbed his hands over his face and started writing the symptoms on his whiteboard. As he finished writing Taub and Foreman came into the office.

House turned to face his minions. 'Where's Chase?'

'He's doing the blood work.' Foreman answered.

House nodded. 'Okay. Now start diagnosing.' he ordered.

* * *

Cuddy settled in a chair near the bed and held Rachel's hand in her own as Chase just finished getting blood from the little girl. Chase looked from the girl to Cuddy and back to the girl.

'What?' Cuddy asked.

Chase quickly shook his head as if to clear his mind, but Cuddy gave him a look that made him speak.

'Your nanny …' he started but stopped as he saw a look of anger quickly appear on her face.

'Don't you dare insinuate that my nanny did this to her!' Cuddy practically yelled. 'My nanny is a wonderful woman who would never do anything to Rachel!'

Chase quickly put his hands up. 'Sorry Dr. Cuddy. I didn't mean to … '

'Yes you did!' Cuddy stopped him.

'I'm …' Chase started again, but was stopped when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Wilson standing there.

'I'll just go.' Chase said and took off.

Wilson watched him leave, then turned to Cuddy. Without saying anything he sat down next to her and held her close. Cuddy immediately started crying.

'What was that all about?' Wilson asked her as he was gently stroking her back.

'He …' Cuddy started but couldn't get the words out.

'Shh, it's okay!' Wilson tried to sooth her.

'He insinuated that Marina …' Cuddy started again, but stopped as she let out a loud sob.

Wilson, who didn't know what to say, just let her cry and prayed for the little girl lying in the bed.

* * *

Chase walked back into the office after dropping off Rachel's blood works at the lab. He looked slightly stressed. House studied him as he said down in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face.

House tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

'What did you do?' he asked Chase.

Taub and Foreman both turned to Chase.

'I didn't do anything!' Chase replied.

House walked towards the table.

'Yes you did. You did something! I can tell it from the look you have on your face. It's the I-feel-guilty-for-doing-that look.' House pushed.

'I didn't do anything.' Chase told them again. 'I just asked Cuddy if maybe the babysitter …'

House slammed his fist on the table.

'You idiot!' He told Chase. 'That woman has been taking care of Rachel since day one! You really think Cuddy would be stupid enough to hire just anyone? No! She was screened better than some idiots who work at this hospital. Like you!' House pointed at him.

'Look guys,' Foreman cut in. 'Fighting is not going to help us find out what's going on with Cuddy's kid okay.'

'Well thank you captain-obvious!' House retorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Taub, you go to the lab, check out the blood works. Foreman and Chase you go to Cuddy's house and search the place.'

'You think we'll find anything?' Foreman asked.

'No.' House replied.

'Then why do we …' Chase started only to be cut of by House. 'Because I say so! Now go!'

As he saw his minions walk out of his office he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Wilson looked up as he heard the door to Rachel's room open.

'Hi.' Wilson whispered.

'Hey.' House replied.

'So any news yet?' Wilson asked as he stood up from the chair. House shook his head as he looked at the little girl lying in the hospital bed and his girlfriend who was sleeping in the chair next to it.

He sighed. 'Taub's checking her blood and Foreman and Chase are at Cuddy's place.'

'You think they'll find anything?' Wilson asked.

'No.' House replied. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke. ' I don't know what happened Wilson. This morning she was perfectly fine and this afternoon …'

'Look maybe it's nothing.' Wilson said and House gave him a look. 'Okay, so something's wrong. You'll figure it out.' He tried to reassure his friend.

'What if I can't?' House quietly asked. 'What if I fail that little girl. She relies on me. And what about Cuddy?' House asked. 'She'll never forgive me if I can't save her daughter.'

'Wow, House!' Wilson was shocked. 'Where is this coming coming from? Look she's been fine for the past hour. The antibiotics are working. I don't think you have to worry to much.'

'I …' House started but stopped when he saw Rachel move. He walked towards the bed and just as he reached it Rachel sat up and was gasping for air.

'Mommy, mommy!' she cried out, panicked.

Cuddy's head shot up. 'Rachel. What is it?' She asked a look of total panic on her face.

'Hows!' Rachel cried again, but couldn't say anything more as she was struggling to breath.

House pushed the alarm button.

'We need to intubate!' He yelled. 'Wilson!'

Wilson shook his head and started helping House as nurses started rushing into the room. Meanwhile Cuddy just stood there, watching, as they intubated her little girl.

When Rachel's condition was stable again, the nurses started leaving the room again. House stopped one of them and asked if they could bring another bed in the room so Cuddy could get at least be comfortable if she should fall asleep. The nurse made no problem of it and went to get a bed.

Wilson looked from Cuddy to House.

'Will you be okay?' He asked House.

House eyed Cuddy for a minute. She hadn't said anything since Rachel went into respiratory distress and looked like she was about to break down again. He couldn't blame her though. He had to admit that seeing the otherwise so lively toddler lying there did something to him. But he had to stay strong. Not only for the toddler, but also for Cuddy. She needed him right now. They both did.

'House?' Wilson asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

'I'll be fine.' House dismissed Wilson.

'Look, it's not like I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight, so I'll be in my office if you need me.' Wilson told him and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder to show his support.

House watched Wilson leave just as two nurses came in the room with a bed. They put the bed next to Rachel's and left their boss and the diagnostician alone. He walked over to the large windows and closed the blinds, giving them some privacy from everyone else in the hospital.

He walked towards Cuddy, quietly stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Cuddy put one hand over his but they both remained silent. After a few minutes House finally spoke.

'You need to get some rest.' He told her.

She turned her head and looked up at him. 'I won't be able to sleep.' She told him and turned back towards her baby girl.

House gently squeezed her shoulders. 'I know.' He whispered. 'But … even if you don't sleep I want you to lie down.'

Cuddy sighed. 'I'll stay with you all night!' House gently tried. 'I'll stay up and watch her. You need your rest more than I do.'

A tiny smile appeared on Cuddy's lips. 'Will you lie with me?' She asked him.

'Sure.' House replied.

They both moved towards the bed and got on it. Cuddy lay facing Rachel with House spooned behind her, his arm around her waist, his face buried in her hair.

'Try to sleep.' He whispered into her ear before kissing the top her her head.

Cuddy put her arm over his, that was around her waist, and intertwined their fingers. With one last look at her daughter she let exhaustion overtake her and fell into a light sleep.

House just lay there, listening to her breathing and did as he promised. He just watched Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here's another chapter. Sorry you guys had to wait so long! And this chapter is not so long but we're nearing the end of the fic, maybe one or two more chapters, depends on when I find the time to write. I do try my best to update as soon as I can!

I hope you like this chapter and reviews are appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

He was still sleeping when Cuddy reappeared from the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair still dripping wet from her shower. She quickly glanced at Rachel then walked over to the bed where House was lying.

House wrinkled his nose when he felt something drip on his head. He kept his eyes closed and mumbled something.

Cuddy let out a quiet chuckle and bend over to kiss him, her wet hair teasing his face. When she pulled back he opened his eyes.

His eyebrows shot up when he took in her appearance.

'My god woman! Are you trying to kill me?' he asked as he sat up on the bed.

His gaze moved over her body, taking in her long legs, the towel that hid all her curves and finally his eyes landed on her face.

She smiled at him and looked him over. He always looked good right after he had woken up. She shifted her gaze and noticed something else was up.

'Wow, looks like you're happy to see me!' she grinned at him while trying to collect her clothes.

'Of course I am, we haven't had sex in over 12 hours.' He grinned back at her.

'Care to join me in the shower?' he asked her waggling his eyebrows. 'I could use someone to wash my back.'

Cuddy let out a laugh.

'Oh, don't be mean.' He pouted.

'I'm not being mean.' She replied. 'I just can't House, not now.' she said and looked at Rachel.

'Yeah.' He sighed, but fully understood her.

He moved his legs over the side of the bed and grunted a little as his leg hurt. When he was up he looked at her again.

'Can I use your toothbrush?' he asked, knowing it would piss her off after the last time he had pulled a stunt like that. She had been upset and very angry, kicking him out of her house.

'No!' she quickly told him. 'There's one for you in the bag.'

He grinned. 'Better get dressed before people start walking in here.' He said, then moved towards the bathroom.

She watched him leave, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him, but in the meantime she smiled. It was only when she heard the shower start that she got dressed.

* * *

House's team was already in the office when House walked in.

'Alright people.' he said, hanging his cane on the white board.

'Did you find anything at Cuddy's place?' He asked, looking at Chase and Foreman.

'Well no!' Chase said. 'But you obviously already knew that!'

House grinned. 'Well obviously.' He replied.

'Blood was negative for infections and it's a fungus either.' Taub said.

House sighed. _'What the hell is going on?' _ he thought.

'Say, does Cuddy know …' Chase started but was interrupted when all of their pagers started going off.

* * *

'What's wrong?' House asked as he limped into Rachel's hospital room, his team right behind him.

'Her BP's gone up and House … ' Cuddy replied and pointed to the urine bag from the catheter that was next to the bed.

House bended slightly. 'Blood in the urine, means kidney failure.' He said and straightened.

He looked over at Cuddy and saw the fear in her eyes. He needed to find out what was going on with Rachel, what was going on with this little girl and fast.

He turned towards his team.

'What causes all these symptoms?' He started.

'Poison?' Taub asked.

House gave a quick nod. 'Check her blood.' He told them.

'What poison are we looking for?' Chase asked.

'Any kind!' House practically yelled. 'Just get to work!'

Foreman took this as his cue to leave and quickly disappeared, convincing the others to do the same.

After his team had left, Cuddy let out a sob.

House ran his hand through his hair and walked towards her. He wasn't good with situations like these and he preferred to not see the woman he loved cry. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

Cuddy quickly put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of her head and held her for a few minutes before moving away from her.

'Cuddy I …' he started but was cut off by her lips.

She gently kissed him and when she pulled back she moved a hand over his stubbled cheek. He got the hint and didn't say anything else.

He turned towards Rachel and moved towards her bed. Cuddy stood back watching him quietly.

He tentatively moved his hand towards the girl and gently swiped her hair back, then he bend down and kissed her forehead.

'Hold on little one!' He whispered and straightened again.

He looked over at Cuddy and gave her a sad smile. He walked towards her, gently kissed her lips then limped out of the room.

House was barely out when Chase walked towards him.

'What?' House gruffly asked.

'Does Cuddy know you stole a whole bowl of red lollipops from the hospital?' Chase asked him.

'What are you talking about? And is this relevant?' House asked him not having a clue what Chase was asking him about.

'The bowl with the red lollipops that you hid in Rachel's room.' Chase replied.

House stopped walking and turned towards Chase, his expression blank.

Chase was surprised. 'You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?' he said.

'Well of course not!' House told him. 'Where was it hidden?' he asked.

'Behind the towels in the cabinet in Rachel's room.' Chase replied.

House narrowed his brows.

'That's odd.' He mumbled.

'Maybe Cuddy is hiding them from you? She knows you like them.' Chase offered.

House rolled his eyes. 'Cuddy doesn't have anything with sugar in it, she doesn't even give the kid any cookies.' he replied.

'So then what …' Chase started before House started limping towards the elevator.

House jabbed the down button a couple of times before turning to Chase.

'You go help the rest of the team, I need to talk to someone.' House said before getting in the elevator.

* * *

'It would help if we knew what poison we were looking for!' Taub said.

They had only been busy for half an hour but were kind of desperate as this was their bosses kid they were treating.

Foreman sighed. 'Just keep checking, maybe something will match.' he said.

Suddenly his phone rang.

'Foreman.' He answered.

'Start her on vitamin K and activated charcoal.' House told him.

'Wait, she was poisoned by rat poison?' Foreman asked him.

'Check her blood to be sure, but I'm always right.' House told him before hanging up.

'Test the blood for rat poison.' Foreman told Taub. 'I'll start treatment.'

'Someone was poisoning Cuddy's kid? Who would do such a thing?' Chase asked.

Foreman shrugged. 'Whoever did this, better start running cause House is going to kill them.' he said then walked out to get Rachel's treatment going.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am in shock.

I had this all ready before tonight's episode but Twitter kept me away from posting it before the episode aired. Stupid! I should have posted it before! Now I'm all heartbroken and this fic doesn't even make sense anymore! Cause honestly after tonight, I can't live in denial. It's impossible.

This wasn't supposed to be the last chapter. I wanted to do another fluffy Huddy one, but I don't know if I can right now, unless you guys really want me to!

I think I've gone into depression mode! And I might want to take some Vicodin just to numb the pain!

Okay anyway, hope you enjoy, let me know what you guys think!

*dies*

* * *

Previously:

'It would help if we knew what poison we were looking for!' Taub said.

They had only been busy for half an hour but were kind of desperate as this was their bosses kid they were treating.

Foreman sighed. 'Just keep checking, maybe something will match.' he said.

Suddenly his phone rang.

'Foreman.' He answered.

'Start her on vitamin K and activated charcoal.' House told him.

'Wait, she was poisoned by rat poison?' Foreman asked him.

'Check her blood to be sure, but I'm always right.' House told him before hanging up.

'Test the blood for rat poison.' Foreman told Taub. 'I'll start treatment.'

'Someone was poisoning Cuddy's kid? Who would do such a thing?' Chase asked.

Foreman shrugged. 'Whoever did this, better start running cause House is going to kill them.' he said then walked out to get Rachel's treatment going.

Meanwhile:

'Thanks Marina, you helped a lot.' House said.

'Am I going to be in trouble?' Marina asked.

House shook his head. 'Don't worry! I expect you to babysit Rachel as soon as she's home.' House told her before turning and walking to his car.

As soon as he was inside he started the engine then he grabbed his phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

* * *

Cuddy got of the phone just as Foreman walked in.

'We know what's wrong with her.' Foreman told her.

'I know, House just called me.' she replied.

'How long before she'll be fine?' Cuddy asked.

As Foreman changed the IV's he said 'there should be a progress in about 2 hours. She'll be awake by the evening.'

'Good.' Cuddy replied and waited till Foreman had finished.

* * *

She watched him leave before taking her cell phone and calling someone.

House was at the police station talking to a cop about what he had found out.

'Are you sure?' the cop asked him.

'Yes, I have someone who can confirm it.' House told the cop.

'Well we do know him, he has a reputation around here.' the cop said.

'If we get him to confess can you arrest him?' House asked.

'If we get a full confession, then yes.'

'Great!' House told him. 'Let's go then.'

* * *

He walked into the hospital, a smug smile on his face. It had been 2 weeks now, and he was happy she had finally called him. He had been surprised, as he thought it would have taken longer then two weeks, but the man was old so it have have happened faster. Anyway, he was happy. She was going to be his again, he was sure of it.

* * *

'So, any progress?' House walked into Rachel's room with the cop behind him.

His team was was checking the girl out. She hadn't woken up yet, but they had taken her of the ventilator as she was breathing on her own again.

'Everything seems fine.' Foreman assured him, looking at the cop. 'You found out who did this to her?' he asked.

'Well, we'll need a confession, but I'm pretty sure we'll get whoever did this to confess pretty fast.' House said sounding rather confident.

'How are you going to …' Chase started but was cut off by House.

'Don't you worry about that!' House said. 'You take care of Rachel till either Cuddy or I can be here. So one of you needs to be here with her at any time. Got it?'

The team just nodded.

'Good, now if she wakes up before we're here, page me.' House told them then walked out of the room, the cop once again following him.

* * *

He gently knocked on her door and waited for her reply. She had her chair with with it's back turned towards the door so he couldn't see her face. But he knew she was there cause she straightened herself when she heard his knock.

Cuddy quickly checked herself in her little pocket mirror.

'_Good thing eyedrops exist and make it look like I cried.' _she thought before she put the mirror into her pocket.

She didn't turn her chair around but told the person at the door to come in. She heard the door open and close and turned her chair around.

* * *

'Dr. House, are you sure this is going to work?' the cop asked him.

They were waiting in the clinic looking at Cuddy's office.

'Sure it will.' House replied sucking on a red lollipop.

He pulled it out of his mouth and looked at it, then quickly threw it into the garbage. He didn't like those anymore.

'My girlfriend is a very good actress.' House continued. 'And if it doesn't work I'll get him to confess.'

* * *

'Lucas.' Cuddy said and started sobbing.

Well at least she pretended to be sobbing. It was an act after all.

'Oh Lisa.' he said and walked closer to her.

Cuddy remained seated. She didn't want Lucas to come any closer or touch her in any way.

'I'm sorry.' she said. 'I didn't know who else to call.'

'It's okay.' Lucas quietly told her and kneeled down in front of her.

'House …' she started but was cut off by Lucas' fingers on her lips.

'Shh…' he said. 'I'm sorry Lisa but I knew that was going to happen. House just wanted you cause you were happy with me."

Cuddy had to swallow her words and bite her tongue. Did that bastard really think that House had left her? He was just to easy.

She frowned. '_God I should have been an actress.' _she thought before she pushed him away from her.

'Yes I know.' she told him '_Please House forgive me for lying like that.' _she thought.

'And now Rachel is sick and I …' Lucas stopped her. 'Wait! Rachel is sick?' he asked.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. 'Yes. House's team is working on her. They found out she was poisoned.'

Lucas swallowed. 'She was poisoned?' he asked again.

Cuddy nodded again.

'That's low, even for House!' Lucas told her.

Cuddy really felt like hitting that bastard now.

'Look we don't know who …' she started but Lucas stopped her again.

'He never liked Rachel, Lisa. He only wanted you!' Lucas firmly told her.

Cuddy wiped her eyes again. Her fists were balled up, ready to punch him. He was lucky his phone started ringing. He stood up and answered it, then apologetically looked at her.

'I have to go.' he said.

Cuddy let out a sigh off relief, which he took as disappointment.

'I'll be back later.'

Cuddy nodded and watched him walk out.

She shuddered and was relieved he was gone.

* * *

Lucas was smiling but his smile turned int a grin when he saw House in the clinic. House had seen him coming so he pretended to be busy with reading a file.

'Well well House.' Lucas said as he stopped in front of House. 'Looks like you screwed up again.'

House looked up from the file. 'Lucas.' was all he said.

'Really mature of you to leave her with a sick child.' Lucas kept going. 'Now you know Rachel wouldn't be sick if you had taken better care of her and didn't feed her candy. I mean I know you like red lollipops and Cuddy would never feed her candy so it wasn't very smart of you to give her the lollipops that were actually meant for you!'

House looked at Lucas. His frown turned into a grin.

'You find this funny House?' Lucas asked him. 'You're even more screwed up then I thought you were.'

House just kept grinning. 'Did that sound like a confession to you officer?' House asked the cop that had walked up towards them.

'Yes it does Dr. House. That and the statement of the babysitter will be enough!' The cop said.

Lucas quickly spun around, facing the cop.

'Mr. Douglas. I arrest you for the attempt of murder on a toddler. You have the right to remain silent, …' the cop kept on reading his Miranda rights.

House was still grinning when he heard his girlfriend.

'You son of a bitch!' Cuddy yelled and started running towards Lucas.

She pulled back her arm and punched him square in the face.

Lucas staggered back and fell into the cop.

Ignoring the pain in her hand she kept yelling. 'You almost killed Rachel. You almost killed her and you tried to blame House.'

House gently touched her shoulders.

'Cuddy it's okay.' he started.

'No!' Cuddy yelled. 'It's not okay House. He almost killed our baby and he tried to blame you.' she told him, then shrugged of his hands and walked away.

House's pager when off. He looked at it, then at Lucas. He nodded to the cop who nodded back at him then walked off.

* * *

He walked into Rachel's room.

Chase looked up as he walked towards the bed.

'What is it?' House asked.

'She's waking up.' Chase told him. 'So what was the cop here for?' he asked.

House sat down in a chair next to Rachel's bed.

'He was here to arrest the bastard who did this.' he told Chase as he picked up the girls hand in his own.

"Wait, you got him?' Chase asked.

House nodded. 'Did you page Cuddy?' He asked and looked at Chase.

'Yes I did. Now tell. what kind of psycho does this?' Chase asked again.

'It was Lucas.' House told him and focussed back on the little girl.

'Wait, what? Lucas as in Cuddy's ex-boyfriend?'

House turned to Chase and gave him a 'Well-duh' look.

'Why would he want to do that?' Chase questioned.

'He wasn't trying to poison Rachel you idiot! It was meant for me!' House told him.

'Oh.' Was Chase's reply. Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Cuddy walked into the room.

Chase quickly stood up and excused himself.

House looked at Cuddy. She had her hand in a cast.

'How bad is it?' he asked her as she sat down and slumped in the chair.

'It's broken.' she told him then looked up at him.

House gently smiled at her and moved his free hand towards her jaw and gently cupped it.

'That was really hot!' he told her and she let out a chuckle before he quickly covered her lips with his for a sweet gentle kiss.

They smiled at each other when they broke apart and then looked at Rachel who was staring at the both of them.

Cuddy let out at sob as she noticed her little girl was awake.

'Why are you crying mommy?' Rachel asked her, with the innocence only a child has.

Cuddy quickly wiped her eyes then smiled at her daughter.

'Mommy's just happy sweetie.' she told her little girl.

The girl just smiled and looked from Cuddy to House. House smiled back at her.

'How are you feeling?' He asked the girl.

'I'm good.' Rachel told him with a big smile.

'Are you in any pain?' House asked.

Rachel shook her head. 'No Hows I hurt no more.' she told him.

House nodded at her. 'Good.' He gently squeezed her hand.

With his free hand he pulled Cuddy into him and hugged her close.

'I'm hungry mommy!' The toddler broke the silence and House let out a loud laugh.

'I'll go get you some real food.' He said as he kissed Cuddy on the head and got up.

'Any requests young lady?' House asked Rachel who shook her head.

'Bring her something healthy.' Cuddy told him.

House just rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

Cuddy had turned on the tv and her and Rachel were currently watching some cartoons.

'Mommy?' Rachel asked.

'Yes sweetie?' Cuddy replied and looked at her.

'Hows save me?' she asked.

'Yes he did honey!' Cuddy told her.

Rachel turned back to the cartoons.

'Mommy?' she asked again after a few seconds of watching.

'Yes sweetie?' Cuddy adressed her.

'Can House be my daddy?' she asked Cuddy with big pleading eyes.

Cuddy did not know how to respond to that one. At the same time she heard a thud coming at the door. She turned around and saw House standing there looking utterly shocked, bag of food at his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I wanted to update this before tonight's episode but I failed.

After tonight's episode I think I can honestly say that I'm over the breakup as long as I don't watch the scene =) I have my great Twitter friends to thank for that! They are always there for me when I need to cheer up! They just know how to do that!

Okay so, here is another chapter. It took me longer than I wanted to but I hope you'll like it. Feel free to let me know what you think.

The last part of the fic might not make sense to you, don't worry it doesn't make sense to me either! LOL

Oh probably one more chapter after this one and I'll make it a total Huddy loving one!

I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Previously:**

**Cuddy had turned on the tv and her and Rachel were currently watching some cartoons.**

**'Mommy?' Rachel asked.**

**'Yes sweetie?' Cuddy replied and looked at her.**

**'Hows save me?' she asked.**

**'Yes he did honey!' Cuddy told her.**

**Rachel turned back to the cartoons.**

**'Mommy?' she asked again after a few seconds of watching.**

**'Yes sweetie?' Cuddy adressed her.**

**'Can House be my daddy?' she asked Cuddy with big pleading eyes.**

**Cuddy did not know how to respond to that one. At the same time she heard a thud coming at the door. She turned around and saw House standing there looking utterly shocked, bag of food at his feet. **

'House … ' she started, but stopped as she saw the look of shock on his face. He took a step backwards his eyes still focused on Cuddy and Rachel.

'I … I have to go!' He quickly stated, then turned around and left the room.

Cuddy watched him leave but didn't try to stop him. She knew he had to get over the shock by himself. She sighed and got up to pick up the bag he had dropped. She turned back to Rachel. The girl looked upset. She walked back to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it again.

'Is Hows mad at me mommy?' the toddler asked. Her bottom lip was sticking out and her eyes were teary.

Cuddy shook her head then stroked the hair out of Rachel's eyes.

'No honey, he's not mad. He just had to check on a patient.' She forced out. She hated lying but this was for the best.

The girl seemed satisfied with the answer and was quiet for a little while till she said. 'I'm still hungry mommy.'

Cuddy let out a laugh and quickly opened the bag giving Rachel something to eat. She sat back and watched the girl while her thoughts were on House.

* * *

House climbed up on the ledge and carefully sat down. He looked out over the property of PPTH then down, but careful to not lean forward to hard. People were just going about their day as always, not paying attention to anything or anyone but themselves.

He heard the door to the roof open close and then footsteps coming towards him. He didn't look up, expecting Wilson next to him.

"Are you going to jump?" he heard a female voice ask him.

He looked to his left and eyed the young woman.

'What does it look like?' He asked her, a grin on his face as the young woman grinned back at him.

"You look like an old fool sitting on the ledge of a hospital roof' she told him.

He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her reply. They were quiet for a few minutes, both taking in the amazing view.

'So what brings you back here?' House asked her.

'I missed your grumpy old ass.' she retorted, then seriously she added 'and I missed the hospital. I miss being a doctor.'

'Well you could always come back. Besides I'm still looking for a female doctor on the team. Your old spot is there if you want he.' He told her seriously.

Thirteen turned to him and smiled.

'Thanks but I'm of no use anymore.' she told him and held up both her hands as they shivered slightly 'The tremors are getting worse.'

He looked at her hands then at her face. 'You could still diagnose and do labs if you don't feel comfortable with the patients.'

'I'll think about it.' she told him then grinned. 'So tell me House what are you doing up here? Trouble with Cuddy?'

House rolled his eyes at her. 'No.'

'So it's a patient then.' Thirteen asked before climbing up on the ledge to sit next to him.

'Stop trying to analyze me woman.' He told her but can't help but grin.

'It would be easier if you just told me you know. Or I could just keep analyzing.' she said and looked at him.

House sighed. 'It's our kid.' He mumbled.

Thirteen frowned. 'Your … kid?' she asked him. 'I haven't been gone that long … Cuddy's pregnant?'

'What? No!' House practically yelled a look of total shock on his face, just like before when he heard Rachel ask if he could be her daddy.

Thirteen held up both hands to apologize. 'Sorry but I'm lost now.'

'I meant Rachel.' House said then looked down at the people moving around. Some had even stopped to look up at them when they had noticed someone was sitting on the ledge of the roof.

Before thirteen could say anything he asked. 'How long do you think it will take before they send someone to come up here and ask us not to jump?'

Thirteen chuckled. 'Probably not long, so stop changing the subject.'

House couldn't help but smile at that. Thirteen nudged his shoulder with her own.

He rolled his eyes again. 'Rachel was admitted 2 nights ago. Poisoned.' he started.

Thirteen frowned at him. 'Don't ask, it was meant for me.' House continued. 'Anyway the kid asked Cuddy if I could be her dad.'

Silence settled over them which unnerved House a little.

'What?' he asked thirteen.

She shrugged. 'You obviously already think about her as yours, so what's the problem?' she asked him.

It was House's turn to shrug. 'It … it would make it real.' He finally told her.

Thirteen looked confused. 'Isn't that a good thing?' she asked.

House sighed. 'Maybe for someone who won't screw up a good relationship.'

'You think you're gonna screw up?' Thirteen asked and looked at him.

He nodded. 'I already did.' he whispered.

'How so?' She asked. 'From what I heard you guys where doing fine and it's obvious Rachel loves you.'

House quickly put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a familiar orange pill bottle.

'Oh' Thirteen looked surprised while House looked slightly ashamed. 'How many did you take?'

'Just one.' he told her.

'Why did you take them.' she asked.

House looked at her and frowned. 'Did you change specialty when you were gone? You sound like a shrink.'

Thirteen didn't reply but waited until he would answer her question.

House sighed again. 'Damn you are annoying you know what forget about the job, you can't have it back.' he told her but when he noticed she wasn't dropping it he told her.

'I was in pain. And I was scared.'

'The almighty Gregory House was scared?' Thirteen asked him a look of disbelief on her face.

'Yes I was!' House said defensively. 'Is there something wrong with that?' he asked.

Thirteen quickly shook her head. 'No of course not. You just don't seem like the type to … I don't know, get scared at all.'

'Well that changes when the person you love and trust can make you or break you.' He mumbled.

'I think you need to talk to Cuddy about this.' Thirteen told him.

He shook his head. 'I can't! She'll dump my sorry ass and fire me.'

'I honestly don't believe that.' Thirteen said.

'Then you obviously don't know Cuddy.' he told her, before carefully turning around and getting of the ledge. Thirteen did the same.

'How well do you know her House?' she asked him. 'If you truly know her and love her you tell her.' With that thirteen walked towards the exit that led them to the stairway and into the hospital.

* * *

He watched them from the door. Cuddy was reading a bedtime story to Rachel, trying to get the toddler to sleep. But the toddler was fighting her. He had to smile at that.

Opening the door he walked into the room making Cuddy and Rachel look at him. Rachel beamed at him and he gave her a smile back before turning to Cuddy.

'Can I talk to you?' he asked her.

She eyed him for a moment then turned to look at Rachel. 'We'll be right back sweetie okay.'

The little girl nodded her head and they walked out of the room.

'What is it?' she asked him. She didn't want to sound angry but she couldn't help herself.

'Uhm maybe we should go to your office.' House told her. 'I don't wanna do this in the hallway.' he said and looked around.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. 'Are you breaking up with me?' she asked him, her tone deadly serious.

House's eyes widened at the tone of her voice. 'No. But you might be breaking up with me after we talk.' he told her quietly.

* * *

Cuddy sat down on the couch but House remained standing. He was leaning on his cane and intensely looking at her. Cuddy moved her hands over her face rubbing her eyes. She was tired, House could tell and he felt bad that he didn't wait till after they would have been home.

'You're tired. Maybe we should …' he started but she held up her hand making him stop whatever he was going to say.

'We're here and you wanted to talk, so talk.' she told him.

He sighed and moved his hand into the pocked of his coat again. His eyes never left hers as he pulled out the familiar orange pill bottle. Only when he held it out to her did her eyes widen in shock then they narrowed in anger.

'You took Vicodin?' she asked him.

He nodded then hung his head.

'How many?' she asked and snatched the pill bottle out of his hand.

'One.' he said before looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes wear teary and she moved a hand over them to wipe before the tears could even fall.

'Why House?'

He shrugged. 'I was in pain. And scared.' he truthfully told her, thinking that was what she deserved right now.

'So you suddenly decided you needed to go back on Vicodin?' She asked him standing up and angrily walking past him towards the door. Before she opened it he spoke up.

'Do you know what it feels like to need a person so badly that you're scared every time you screw something up?' he asked her. 'What it feels like to trust someone so much that you're scared they'll break your heart.'

He turned around to look at her.

'I do Cuddy. Every morning I wake up and promise myself to not do anything stupid to screw this up. I trust you so much that I'm scared that one day you'll see that I'm not good enough for you and you'll dump my sorry ass for someone who does deserve you. I was scared that if I couldn't help Rachel you'd dump me cause I couldn't help her. That's why I took the Vicodin. I was scared of screwing this up with you and I thought that taking Vicodin could help me.'

She stepped away from the door and a little closer to him.

'Did it help?' she asked him.

He shrugged. 'Don't know I took some Ipecac right after I swallowed it, cause I figured you're worth the pain and being scared.'

She let out something that resembled a sob and a chuckle before walking over to him.

'You're an idiot House!' she scolded him. 'Don't you ever for one second think that you're not good enough for me or that I'm not scared of this. I am! But I know we can work this out.'

She caressed his cheek and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'I love you, you old fool! Don't you ever think otherwise.'

'Old? Who are you calling old.' He asked her before taking her hand in his and walking out of her office.

* * *

Rachel was still awake when they arrived back into her room. She smiled at them and held out her book towards House.

'You want me to read you a story?' he asked her and the toddler eagerly nodded her head.

He looked at Cuddy who just smiled at him and then got comfortable on the extra bed in the room.

'Okay.' he said and went to sit down into one of the chairs.

'That's not how you do it Hows.' Rachel scolded him.

'It's not?' he asked her.

She shook her head and patted the bed next to where she was lying. He looked helplessly at Cuddy who just chuckled and shrugged.

House rolled her eyes at her but did as the toddler asked of him. He got on the bed next to her and looked at her as she snuggled against his side. He looked back over at Cuddy who was beaming. He just focused his attention back on the little girl.

'Okay you ready?' he asked and the girl nodded her head.

5 minutes into the story and Rachel was still wide awake. Her mother however had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. House looked down at Rachel while she looked up at him.

'Why are you not asleep?' he quietly asked her.

She just smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He resumed his reading but she stopped him almost as soon as he had started.

'Hows?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Yes sweetie?' he replied looking down at her.

'Can I call you my daddy?' she asked, her big eyes looking straight at him.

'Do you want me to be your daddy?' he asked her, not really sure about how to deal with this.

The girl nodded her head and House couldn't help but smile down at her.

'Then yeah, you can call me daddy.' he said.

The girl moved her little arms around his waist and hugged him. He put a hand on her back, patting it, still not familiar with this kind of affection with and from the toddler.

'I love you daddy.' she told him after a minute.

House smiled slightly. 'I love you too kid. Now how about we get some sleep?'

The girl nodded again and snuggled closer to House who got comfortable on the hospital bed.

He turned his head to give one last look at Cuddy when he noticed she was awake and beaming at him.

'Not a word Cuddy, not a word.' He told her before smiling at her and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay so longest chapter I wrote so far. Hope you guys like it! Noticed that the rating went up? Yeah so if you don't like it don't read the last part! I don't even know how it got in there, it just happened. It's not much, I know, but I wanted to give you guys a little something ... as a beginning? But honestly I've been so exhausted this past week that I can't think rationally and that everything happens without my knowledge, even writing the last part.

This is probably OOC but honestly so is the show so who cares about that anymore? I honestly don't! But whatever happens on House, I'll be there to watch it!

Okay enough of this! Enjoy!

* * *

House blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up. He felt a weight on his body and looked down. Rachel was lying next to him but had moved her head on his shoulder and one arm was wrapped around his waist. But that wasn't why he had woken up. He felt a presence watching him. He turned and looked over at Cuddy who was still peacefully sleeping. He moved his eyes towards the door and saw thirteen and Wilson standing there, grinning at him like idiots.

House rolled his eyes at them and made a gesture with his hand so they would leave. Wilson did as House told him to, still grinning like an idiot but thirteen remained standing in place. He sighed and gently removed himself from the bed as he tried to not wake Rachel. Without success.

'Daddy?' the little girl asked as she opened her eyes and looked at House.

House panicked for a moment but relaxed and gently removed the hair out of her eyes.

'It's okay Rach, go back to sleep it's still early.' he told her and turned towards Cuddy who was still sleeping. He bend down and kissed her forehead then moved towards the door.

'What?' he asked thirteen when he was standing outside Rachel's room.

Thirteen shrugged. 'Nothing, you were just really adorable.' she said smiling.

House snorted. 'You woke me up for that?' He turned to walk back into the room when thirteen spoke again.

'I'd love to come back on the team. If the offer still stands?'

He turned to her. 'Welcome back.' he said and turned towards the door again.

'Just like that?' she asked.

He looked at her. 'I mean, I just left …'

'Just be here on Monday.' he told her.

She nodded. 'Oh and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about … you know?' he said.

'Sure it will be our little secret.' she promised him. 'I take it you talked to Cuddy?' She asked as he slid the door open.

He turned to face her. 'Yeah. She deserved the truth.' he told her.

She nodded. 'Good for you.' The with one last smile thirteen quickly left.

House closed the door and pulled the blinds making sure they wouldn't be disturbed anymore. He walked up to Rachel's bed and pulled the covers back over her properly. Then he walked to the other bed and climbed in behind Cuddy, spooning her. He put one hand under his pillow and wrapped the other around her waist. She immediately put her good hand over his on her stomach and moved in closer to his body heat.

* * *

'I love you.' He whispered into her hair before closing his eyes. She just sighed and drifted off again.

When House opened his eyes again the second time that morning he noticed Cuddy and Rachel were missing. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He was about to get out of the bed when he heard the door open and his two girls walked in.

Cuddy walked up to him, stood between his legs and kissed his lips. 'Morning.'

'Morning.' he mumbled. 'Where'd you go?'

Cuddy smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. 'Cafeteria.' she replied.

'How's the hand?' He asked. 'It's okay, the pain's not to bad.' she told him and smiled at him.

Rachel walked up to them and and hugged both her mother's and House's leg.

'Guess what daddy?' Rachel asked and looked up at House.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile as House looked down at Rachel.

'What is it kid?' House asked her.

'I can go home.' the girl happily told him.

'Really?' House asked. 'Who told you that?'

'Doctor Fo ... Foman ...' she looked pensive, her lips pursed as she thought hard. Finally she said 'The black doctor.'

Both House and Cuddy chuckled.

'Well the black doctor is not the boss here. I am.' House told her.

Cuddy scraped her throat and House rolled hid eyes.

'Okay well technically your mom is the boss. Well she's only the boss of the hospital. I work for her and I'm the boss of my department. Which means I'm the boss of the black doctor and ...' House stopped as he noticed a confused look on Rachel's face and looked at Cuddy who was smiling brightly at him.

'She's only two House.' Cuddy chuckled before she leaned in and quickly pecked his lips.

'So I can't go home?' the girl interrupted them, pouting slightly.

'You can honey. Daddy was just fooling around.' Cuddy told Rachel as she stroked the girl's hair.

The girl smiled brightly and let go of their legs and walked over to the bed, turned on the tv and watched some cartoons.

House and Cuddy eyed her before Cuddy turned back to House. When she had called him daddy it felt weird yet so right. At first when Rachel had asked the night before she had panicked. She knew this was huge for him, hell it was huge for her as well. When he had run she thought that it would turn out so differently then it eventually had. Then there was also the fact that he had taken Vicodin. He told her that it couldn't have had any effect on him since he had thrown up immediately after swallowing it, but still the fact that he had taken it scared her. However, the fact that he had told her made her feel good. House hadn't necessarily changed, but had more like progressed. He had taken Vicodin, yet he had told her about it, asking her for help.

House put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as he could see she was zoning out. As she was standing and he was sitting he pulled her to him and rested his head on her chest. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

'You okay?' He asked, his voice muffled as he was still pressed into her chest.

'Yeah.' She whispered as she started moving her hands over his shoulders.

House moved his hands from her hips, to her lower back and over her ass, before he gently squeezed it. Cuddy let out a throaty laugh before taking his face into her hands and looked in his blue eyes.

'I can't wait to be home tonight. I missed you.' She told him.

He leaned up and brushed his lips against hers. 'I missed you too' he whispered and grinned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but her lips held a grin. She leaned down and planted her lips firmly against his. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back and stepped away from him.

'I have to go downstairs. Need to take care of some things. You think you guys can manage?' She asked.

House looked at Rachel then back at Cuddy and nodded his head.

'Okay.' Cuddy said. 'I shouldn't take to long.' With that she looked at Rachel, who was so engrossed in her cartoon to notice her mommy, and walked out of the room.'

House got of his bed and stretched his back. After his back had cracked he took his cane and limped up to Rachel's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

'Daddy?' She asked.

'Yeah?' House asked her carefully. Over the past year it had taken him some time to bond with Rachel, but once he got to know her and she got to trust him they were really great together and House was a sucker for the little girl's brown eyes and pout.

'Can we go do something?' she asked him.

House looked at her. 'Like what? This is a hospital not a playground.'

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. 'Can we go walk?'

House cringed at the thought of walking around the hospital but slowly nodded his head. The nod made Rachel smile widely as she quickly jumped of the bed. House stiffly stood up from the chair and limped over to the door Rachel following him quickly. He slid the door open and they walked out. As they started walking through the hallway House noticed the nurses and some other doctors staring at him. He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything however he felt Rachel's hand on his own. He looked down at her and she was looking at him, a look of concern on her face.

'You okay daddy?' she asked, not knowing what was going on.

House looked up and around the hallway. People were staring at him and he felt slightly annoyed and panicked. He felt Rachel take his hand in her own and looked back down at the girl. He sighed and quickly shook his head of the thoughts that had entered his mind. It wasn't Rachel's fault that people were staring at him, curious to see his reaction and interaction with this little girl that now called him her daddy.

House held her hand in his and nodded. 'Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go.'

They walked towards the elevators and took them down a floor to House's office. His team was looking through files when they walked in.

'New case?' House asked as he looked at his team.

'No. We're just looking through files to see if there's anything good.' Chase told him.

Rachel let out a giggle and House looked at her.

'He talks funny.' she said and giggled again.

House had to smile at that. 'Yeah he does. He's a little weird.' House loudly whispered and Rachel giggled some more. Chase just rolled his eyes.

'Now these weird people work for me. They have to listen to me and do everything I say.' House explained Rachel.

'You their boss.' She said.

House smiled. 'Yep, that's me, the boss.' He looked back at his team. 'If you find something, let me know.' With that he walked back towards the door. Before leaving he turned and said. 'Oh and we have a new team member on Monday! Bye.' And he was out before any of them could say anything.

They went back to the elevators and went down the lobby. As they walked into the clinic House noticed the nurses looking at him and then whispering to each other.

'Don't you have work to do?' He told them as he walked past and towards Cuddy's office.

As always House just walked straight in without knocking. Cuddy looked up. She was on the phone.

'Uh I have to go.' She quickly told the person on the other side of the line and hung up.

House narrowed his eyes at her. 'Did we interrupt something?' he asked.

Cuddy nervously smiled and quickly stood up. 'No you didn't. So are you guys ready to leave? I'm done for the day.'

'We going home?' Rachel quipped.

'Yes we are honey.' Cuddy told her as she walked from behind her desk and towards House.

'Everything alright?' House asked as he eyed her closely.

She leaned into him and quickly kissed his lips. 'Everything is fine.' She reassured him.

Rachel grabbed Cuddy's left hand and House's right one and smiled up at them. Cuddy couldn't help but smile before they all walked out of her office.

* * *

House pulled up in front of Cuddy's house. He helped Rachel out of her chair and grabbed the bag they had used to go to the hospital. He saw Cuddy flex her fingers as they walked towards the door.

'How's the hand?' He asked.

She smiled at him. 'A little sore. My fingers feel a little stiff due to the cast.'

'You should take something and keep moving your fingers regularly.' he told her.

She nodded and opened the door. They walked into the hallway and Rachel quickly ran into the living room.

'It's nice to see her so energetic again.' Cuddy said and took off her jacket.

'Yeah.' House replied as he shrugged of his jacket. He put the bag down and walked towards the living room in front of her.

When he walked into the living room he suddenly stopped. She stood next to him and eyed him closely, waiting for his reaction. He took it all in. In the far corner of the living room stood a brand new black Yamaha piano. He turned to look at her a look of complete shock on his face.

'How … what?' He muttered.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. 'You like it?' She softly asked.

'Like?' He questioned. 'I love it.' He walked towards the piano, pulling her with him. He touched the top of it. 'But why?' he asked her.

'Well I kinda miss you playing even though I only heard you play a couple times and I figured you must miss your piano, so I bought one for you.' she told him.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart when a giggle came from beside them. Cuddy looked down to her left and saw Rachel smiling at them.

'Pway?' she asked and pointed towards the piano.

'You want to play?' House asked her.

She shook her head. 'You pway daddy.' she told him and started pushing him towards the piano bench.

House laughed, a sound which Cuddy loved, and sat down on the bench. Rachel climbed up on it as well and sat next to him. He smiled down at her and started playing some theme songs from cartoons. Rachel giggled as she recognized them. He played for about 5 minutes till Rachel stopped him.

'Pway something for mommy.' she said.

House looked up at Cuddy who was standing behind him, hands on his shoulders, before he closed his eyes and started playing. He knew this song by heart. He had never played it for anyone, especially her. Cuddy slowly rubbed his shoulders as he kept playing the unfamiliar song. After he was done, Rachel applauded him.

'Beautiful daddy.' she told him before hugging his side.

House patted her back before looking back up at Cuddy and gave her a loving look.

She leaned down, pulling his head back slightly and kissed him.

'That was beautiful. Thank you.' she told him after she let go of his head.

'You're welcome.' he said.

'What was it called? It's not something familiar is it?' she asked.

He lightly shook his head. 'No, it's uhm … something I wrote.' He told her quietly.

'Oh.' Surprised that he wrote something. 'What's it called?'

He looks at his hands quietly, before looking back up at her. 'Cuddy's Serenade.'

She let out a soft gasp. 'You wrote this for me?' she asked him as her eyes got teary.

He nodded his head.

'I love it. Thank you.' she said and smiled brightly at him.

'Pway somethin' else.' Rachel interrupted their moment.

House and Cuddy chuckled. 'It's bedtime for you sweetheart.' Cuddy told her daughter.

Rachel pouted. 'One more song. Pwease?' she asked them both sweetly.

Cuddy shook her head. 'No come on sweetie.' she told Rachel.

Rachel stuck out her lower lip a bit further and looked at House with pleading eyes.

'Oh okay, just one!' House told her and began playing before Cuddy could comment.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but watched as her daughter settled into House's side as he began playing. This time it was a familiar song.

House began to sing quietly as he reached the chorus. 'I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you.'

After he finished the song he looked down at Rachel who had fallen asleep into his side. Cuddy chuckled and gently picked her up.

'I'm gonna put her down.' She told him, before quickly pecking his lips and moving towards Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

House limped into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He left his clothes lying on the floor and got comfortable on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. As he turned on the baby monitor he heard Cuddy's voice over it telling Rachel she loved her. He couldn't help but smile at this.

He was still smiling when she walked into the bedroom.

'She's down for the night.' Cuddy told him as she closed the door.

House grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Cuddy let out a throaty laugh and slowly walked towards the bed. She got on it and crawled her way up to House, careful of her hand in the cast. House smirked as he saw Cuddy crawl over to him and when she was in his reach he grabbed her and puller her up into his lap, one leg on each side of him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

He moaned into the kiss and let his hands start roaming her back. She gently bit his lip before pulling back as she felt his hands move under her shirt.

She shook her head. 'Uh uh, I want this to be about you right now.'

House just looked at her and moved his hands back up to her shoulders.

Cuddy kissed his lips and then his jaw, her lips grazing the stubble there. Next she moved down towards his neck and his chest. As she put kisses all over his chest she gently pinched his nipple with one hand as her other hand slowly started stroking him through his boxers. House moaned and planted his hands next to him on the bed. Cuddy moved lower placing open mouthed kisses all over his rather well build abs before reaching his boxers.

She looked up at him and noticed he had his eyes closed. She slid her hands into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off him quickly, freeing him. She bit her lower lip as she took him in.

He opened his eyes when he didn't feel her anymore and noticed she was biting her lower lip while eyeing him. He saw the lust in her eyes and swallowed hard.

She smiled at him before taking him in her hand and moving her head towards his lap. House instinctively moved one hand towards her head and lightly grasped her hair. She gave him a few strokes before finally taking him into her mouth. He groaned at the sensation and gripped the sheet with one hand while the other hand just stayed in her hair, not pushing her but just following her movements.

He closed his eyes again, trying to hold out as long as possible but his woman was a goddess and knew what to do and what he liked, so he was rapidly reaching his breaking point. Her movements started getting faster and his breathing quickened.

'God Cuddy.' He moaned as he threw his head back, really close to reaching that point of no return.

She didn't say anything but she knew he was close. As it wasn't her intention to stop, she just kept going until he exploded into her mouth.

When he was finished she kissed her way back up his body until she reached his lips. She quickly kissed him and snuggled into his side as he was still trying to catch his breath and coming down from heaven.

He let out a happy sigh and she had to smile at that.

'God Cuddy.' He said as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She just smiled at him lovingly.

'You're gonna be the death of me one day, but what a way to go.' He said.

Cuddy let out a loud laugh and caressed his chest with her fingertips.

After House had fully recovered he quickly covered her body with his and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he looked into her blue-grey eyes.

'Someone's overdressed.' he said and smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Short chapter but I wanted to post this. It's smut, or an attempt at smut. I usually write something way more graphic then this! I could but I couldn't post it here or I'd get reported. So =)

* * *

'What are you gonna do about that?' Cuddy asked as House's hands had already started unbuttoning her blouse.

He quickly pushed it off her body and moved his hands over her stomach up towards her bra clad breasts. Cuddy moaned as he gently squeezed them and moved her hands over his shoulder towards his neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeply.

House moved his hands quickly over her back and unclasped her bra. She sucked his tongue into her mouth which made him moan into their kiss.

'God Cuddy.' He said as he broke the kiss and slightly pulled back away from her to take the bra off completely and look at her naked form.

Cuddy just lay there grinning at him as he took her in. He looked at her appreciatively before leaning in again to kiss her deeply. His hands roamed her body and caressed her breasts, gently pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Cuddy gasped and House used this moment to kiss her jaw, her neck, her shoulder and finally her breasts. Massaging the right one with his hand he lavished the left one with kisses, nips and licks.

Cuddy instinctively held his head closer to her as he took her nipple into his mouth and licked it before gently biting it.

'Oh god House.' She moaned loudly.

He smirked against her breast and said, 'Quiet woman, you don't wanna wake the kid now do you?'

Cuddy didn't say anything, she just sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it as House moved to her other breast giving it the same kind of attention.

His hands busied themselves with her dress pants, unbuttoning it and sliding the zipper down. He snaked one hand inside her panties and lightly touched her which made her gasp. He smirked as he started sliding down her body, placing kisses all over her stomach and abdomen.

He pulled his hand out of her panties and started pulling her pants down her legs. Once he had reached her feet and pulled them off he threw them behind him.

His eyes moved over her body, taking her in, forever engraving this image to his memory like he always did. She was still beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so now, then when she was younger.

She was a natural beauty, a goddess. House could look at her all day long. He would never get bored of this. She had the most beautiful eyes, the most flawless skin. Her breasts were still as firm as they were 25 years ago. All the yoga and running she did had helped her keep in shape.

Cuddy interrupted his thoughts.

'House? She asked and quirked an eyebrow.

He smiled at her, an actual smile that lit up his whole face and she shivered.

He picked up her right foot and put it in his lap, massaging it for a few seconds before kissing the top of it and making his way up her leg. When he had reached her thigh he stopped and moved to the other leg, repeating the process.

House may be an insensitive, selfish bastard at work, but in the bedroom he was a very gentle, caring lover.

As he reached her thigh again he didn't stop this time and kissed his way towards her panties, his hand caressing her other thigh.

He stripped her of her panties and looked up at her as he lay in between her thighs again. She moved a leg over his shoulder and pressed down on it with her heel. He smirked before granting her her wish.

Cuddy moaned loudly at the first contact of his tongue on her and gripped the sheets with her good hand. It didn't take long for her to reach her high and her orgasm to take over her body.

House kissed his way up her body as she lay there, her eyes closed still trying to catch her breath. He quickly pecked her lips and smiled down at her.

'You okay?' he asked.

A lazy smile appeared on her lips and she opened her eyes to look at him. 'I feel great.' She told him.

He smirked at her and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. He moaned into their kiss and moved over her so his legs were in-between hers. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She knew what this meant. She nodded her head and with one swift thrust he entered her.

He groaned and she moaned at the contact. When she wrapped her legs around his hips he started moving. When they found the perfect rhythm it didn't take long for them to both reach their peak again.

'House I'm gonna …' He kissed her deeply and nibbled on her bottom lip as she came hard. House soon followed after her and he groaned loudly.

He gently put his weight on top of her, his head on her chest as she put her arms around him, hugging him close to her, loving the feeling of his body on top of hers.

They didn't say a word, they just lay there both happy and satisfied.

After a couple of minutes he felt her breathing become slower and looked up to see she had fallen asleep. He moved to pull the sheet up over them before settling in next to her. As he pulled her close he kissed her neck and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long guys! Depression and a dead in the family are to blame. I wanted to make this a longer chapter but I believe you guys deserve this so that's why I'm putting it up already. There might be more, if you're still interested. Let me know. **

**Okay this is smut! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT I ADVICE YOU NOT TO READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

'Mommy.' the little girl whispered.

When she saw that her mother made no move to wake up she tried again.

'Mommy.' she said a little louder this time. Cuddy only sighed and snuggled closer to House's back.

The toddler narrowed her eyes at her mother and climbed onto the bed. Instead of crawling towards her mother, she crawled over to House.

House opened one eye when he felt a weight on top of him. He came face to face with Rachel.

'Hi daddy.' The girl whispered.

House turned on his back so that Rachel was now settled on his chest on top of the covers.

'What are you doing up kid?' He asked her.

'I can't sleep.' Rachel told him.

'So you decided to wake me up?' House asked.

Rachel looked guilty. 'Sorry daddy. I just wanted to sleep with you and mommy in the big bed.'

'It's okay Rach. You can stay here. ' House told her and her eyes lit up and a big smile spread over her face. 'But only for tonight.' House continued as he saw the girls face light up like a Christmas tree.

Rachel's smile fell a bit but she kept on smiling. She nodded her head and moved away as to crawl under the covers.

'What … what are you doing?' House asked as he watched her move.

'Me under the covers.' She told him.

House quickly shook his head. 'No kid, you get the extra blanket.' He said as he quickly reached for the extra blanket at the foot of the bed.

'Why?' Rachel asked and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

'Cause I … I'm not wearing my pajama's. He quickly told her. 'Now lie down and go to sleep.' He told her as he put the blanket over her.

She snuggled into him on his left side over the covers with her blanket and Cuddy snuggled closer to him on his right side. As he watched his girls sleep he smiled a little and finally closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

House woke when he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist and place kisses on his shoulder and over his chest. He smiled and grabbed the person around the waist and pulled her on top of him. Cuddy squealed but snuggled closer on his chest.

'You should be careful.' He told her. 'My girlfriend or my daughter could come in here.'

Cuddy laughed and slapped his chest lightly.

'You ass.' She told him before she pinched his nipple.

House yelped and took her hand.

'Hey, ouch watch it lady' he said then kissed her hand.

She laughed and kissed his chest again moving to the nipple she had pinched. She gently sucked and licked it which made him moan.

'Cuddy.' He groaned when he felt her hand move down over his stomach. 'Rachel …'

She cut him off by wrapping her hand around him. He gasped.

'She's out on a play-date.' Cuddy told him as she moved her body up to suck his neck.

'I love Saturday play-dates.' He mumbled as he closed his eyes when he felt her kiss his chest and moved down slowly, her hand gently stroking him.

Cuddy grinned against his skin, still moving downwards till she reached the trail of hair that led down to her goal.

One of House's hands moved into her hair instinctively while the other one grasped the sheets.

'Fuck Cuddy.' He groaned as she licked the tip of him and tasted him on her tongue.

'Hmmm.' She moaned before fully taking him into her mouth using her lips to put the right pressure on him.

His hips moved from the bed instinctively to thrust into her mouth. Cuddy let him go and he groaned.

'Cuddy.'

She smirked. 'Yes House.' she asked sweetly and innocently.

He quickly pulled her up his body so she was straddling him, his manhood nicely in between them, teasing her entrance. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance.

Without a warning House entered her with one swift move. Cuddy gasped and moaned into the kiss. House smirked then moaned as Cuddy quickly started moving on top of him.

He moved his hands to her breasts where he massaged them and occasionally pinched her nipples. She moaned loudly and leaned down to kiss him biting and pulling his bottom lip. House groaned and moved his hands to her hips to guide her movements.

House felt his orgasm building and noticed Cuddy wasn't far behind him.

'Cuddy.' He moaned out her name and she knew he was there with her.

'Hmm don't hold back.' She groaned and kept moving.

He put his hand in between their bodies and rubbed her. Cuddy moaned loudly as her orgasm took over her body. House felt her walls tighten around him and that was all it took for his orgasm to take over his body.

He grunted a loud 'Fuck.' and shuddered.

Cuddy let herself fall on top of him gasping for air. House was trying to catch his breath as well while caressing her back.

'Can we send Rachel away on play-dates every weekend?' House asked after a while. 'That way we can have sex at the hospital every day and during the weekend here at home.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

'We don't do it at the hospital every day.' She told him.

'No but we could.' Was his reply

He smirked when she looked up at him. 'It's never enough for you is it?' She asked him.

'Sex?' He replied smirking at her. 'Never.'

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh at his remark. After a while though, she yawned and settled herself on his chest, listened to his heartbeat and slowly fell asleep to his fingers caressing her back.

House just lay there watching her, thinking about how he had almost screwed up, but saved himself with her and the kid on his mind. He didn't want to screw up again, and he would try his hardest not to do so. With that thought in mind he finally fell back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay so finally here's chapter 10 and probably the last chapter! Depends on how many of you are still interested! Sorry for not updating sooner but the writers kinda killed my favorite show and my favorite characters, not to mention that the leaving of Lisa Edelstein has broken my poor Huddy heart! So yeah I kinda feel lost right now but well I'll get back. Just not sure if it's with this story. Feel free to leave a review and thank you all who did that for all the previous chapters! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

House woke up after his nap. He turned and noticed Cuddy was missing, but then heard the water running. He figured she must be in the shower. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, not bothering to put on his boxers.

He stopped when he arrived at the door, as he thought he had heard something, and put his ear against it.

_"Oh yeah that's definitely a moan."_ He thought and quietly opened the door.

As the glass of the shower was blurred he couldn't fully see her but he could make out her silhouette and he could see what she was doing. She was standing under the water, one hand caressing her breasts, the other one in between her legs, touching herself.

He sat down on the toilet and watched her as she pleased herself. This woman always turned him on, no matter what, but watching her please herself was the biggest turn on ever. He was hard within minutes and he had a hard time restraining himself from wrapping his hand around his hard-on and stroking himself, specially with all her moaning.

'Oh Greg!' He heard and House couldn't stop himself from talking.

'Greg?' He asked and stood up from the toilet to walk over to the shower.

Cuddy gasped at the sound of his voice and yelled. 'House?'

'Yes.' He replied and and opened the shower.

'I thought you were still sleeping." she said as she watched him get into the shower. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was hard.

'What?' He asked with a smirk, 'The show you were giving me …'

She interrupted him. 'I wasn't giving you a show. You just want to think that.' She told him.

'Whatever it was, I was enjoying it.' He told her while moving closer so they were now both under the shower head.

'Of course you were!' Cuddy stated while wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her body lightly against his.

He groaned and closed his eyes, then nipped at her neck before moving to her earlobe and gently biting it before sucking the flesh into his mouth. It was her turn to groan and he smirked against her skin.

'Who's Greg?' He asked while he moved his hands to her curvaceous behind and squeezed it.

'My secret boyfriend.' She replied then feigned a look of shock. 'Oops, guess he's not a secret anymore.' She got out before moaning loudly as he had slipped a hand in between their bodies and was now continuing what she had first started.

'House …' She moaned.

'Yes?' He asked, not stopping his actions.

'Rachel will be home soon.' She got out in a ragged breath.

'Guess we'll have to hurry then.' He told her and pulled back his hand, but before she had a chance to complain he entered her and they started another round in the shower.

* * *

'Mommy!' Rachel yelled as she ran into the house and searched for her mother.

'Hi sweetie.' Cuddy said as she met her in the living room. She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

'Hi Marina.' Cuddy told the older woman.

Marina smiled. 'Hello Dr. Cuddy.'

'Did you have fun?' Cuddy asked her daughter who was struggling to be put down again.

'Yes!' Rachel told her and ran over to the couch where House was sitting, his leg on the coffee table in front of him.

'Hi daddy.' She told him before she climbed on the couch and sat down next to him.

'Hi kid. Did you have fun?' He asked.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically before she went off on how her day had been.

Cuddy watched before she walked Marina to the door, paid her and said goodbye. As she walked back into the living room her cellphone rang. She looked at it and sighed. It was the hospital.

'Is your leg hurting daddy?' Rachel asked as she saw House was rubbing his leg.

'A little.' He told her.

'You should go to the doctor.' Rachel told him.

House laughed. 'I already did.' He said not knowing if the girl would fully understand.

'Then why is it still hurting?' Rachel asked confused. 'Didn't they fix it?'

'No, this leg can't be fixed.' He told her sincerely.

Rachel got a sad look on her face. Her lips started trembling, like she was about to cry.

'It doesn't always hurt, you know.' He quickly said.

'It doesn't?' Rachel asked.

'No it doesn't. It just hurts a lot when I … walk around to much.' He sort of lied.

He couldn't tell the poor kid what her mom and him had been doing and Cuddy would kill him if he did.

Before Rachel could say or ask anything else Cuddy walked in, her jacket in her hand.

'Are you going somewhere?' House asked as he sat up and moved his leg of the coffee table.

'The hospital.' She replied before putting on her jacket.

'Whatever it is, let your secretary or my team handle it.' He told her.

'It is about one of your team members.' She said.

'What did they do?' He asked.

'Well not they, Taub.' She replied and walked over to Rachel.

'You be a good girl for daddy okay!' She told her daughter before giving her a kiss.

'What did Taub do?' House asked before pulling Cuddy closer to him.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him. When they heard someone giggling they pulled apart.

'He's being sued for sexual harassment.' Cuddy said and and started walking out of the living room.

'Seriously?' House asked.

Cuddy turned around and saw him smirking. She rolled her eyes.

'Behave you two!' She told them before leaving.

House and Rachel just smiled at each other before turning their attention to the tv.

* * *

House had started to falling asleep, and he was lightly beginning to snore when he was awakened by a tiny hand on his arm.

'Daddy? Daddy?'

House shook his head a little before opening his eyes. 'Wh … what?' He asked as he looked down at Rachel.

'I'm hungry.' She stated.

'Oh, okay.' House said and sat up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8pm. Cuddy was still not back yet and he figured it couldn't hurt to give Rachel something to eat before trying to get her to bed.

'Uhm okay, I'll make you a sandwich and then you can go to bed.' House said as he started to get up from the couch.

Rachel shook her head. 'No samich!' She stated and crossed her arms in front of her.

House had to hold back a laugh. 'Okay, then what do you want?' He asked her as he picked her up from the couch.

'Pancakes!' She yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and House started limping towards the kitchen.

'Pancakes?' He asked and she nodded her head. 'You can't have pancakes Rachel, it's 8pm and you need to go to bed.'

'But I want pancakes daddy?' Rachel said in that sad voice of hers and started pouting.

House sighed and put her down on the counter. 'Alright, I'll make you pancakes, but you can't tell your mom okay?' He asked and again she nodded her head.

'Okay let's get started.' House said and started getting everything he needed to make pancakes. He decided to not make to much batter since they were trying to hide it from Cuddy.

Rachel kept asking questions about why he needed eggs and flour and how long it would take. House talked to her while making the batter and started baking

'All right young lady, one pancake coming up.' He told her as he started to flip the pancakes into the air.

Rachel giggled. 'Do it again.' She asked.

House flipped the pancake in the air again before putting it on a plate and handing it to her.

'Wait to eat it. It's still hot.'

Rachel did as she was told and when the pancake had cooled down she started eating it with her hands. House rolled his eyes as he watched her but didn't say anything.

When Rachel was finished he asked, 'Another one?'

The girl shook her head and House rolled his eyes. 'I thought you wanted pancakes?' He asked her.

'I just had one daddy.' The girl told him as if it was as simple as that.

House sighed. 'Alright. Now it's bedtime for you.' He told her before lifting her from the counter and putting her on the ground.

'You go brush your teeth and get into your bed while I clean the kitchen.'

Rachel ran off and House started baking the rest of the pancakes. When he finished he quickly put everything into the sink and limped towards the little girls' room.

When he arrived there he found her sitting on the bed.

'Why aren't you in bed?' He asked her.

'I need to put on my jammie's.' She told him and held up her pajama's.

'Well?' House asked as she didn't move.

'I need your help.'

'Oh okay.' House said before he moved towards the bed and helped the girl into her pajama's. 'Did you brush your teeth?' He asked her.

'Yep.' Rachel told him and showed him her teeth.

'Alright. Goodnight kid.' He said and got up from the bed.

'What about my story?' Rachel asked and grabbed a book from her bedside table.

'Aren't you getting to big for a story?' He asked her but moved towards her bed again.

'No silly.' She told him and giggled.

House smiled. 'Okay then.' He said and started the story. After 5 minutes into the story Rachel had fallen asleep. He quietly got up from the bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He turned off the light before leaving the room but left the door open so some of the light from the hallway shone into her room. He thought about doing the dishes but figured they'd still be there after the Monster trucks rally on tv was over.

He got comfortable on the couch and was about to fall asleep when he felt a presence near him. He opened one eye and saw Rachel standing next to him, tear stains on her cheeks and her blankie tightly tugged under her arm.

'What's the matter?' House asked her and sat up slightly.

'I had a bad dweam.' She told him and sniffed.

House sighed but he couldn't stand the little girl in tears so he said. 'Alright, come here.'

The girl climbed up on the couch and House pulled her close upon his chest. He felt her snuggle and then sigh.

'You comfortable? He asked as he looked down on her.

He felt her nod and turned his attention back to the tv.

* * *

It was a little after 10pm when Cuddy finally arrived home and found that the house was eerily quiet. She quickly took of her jacket and her shoes and just left them in the hallway not caring about them right now. All she wanted right now was to crawl into bed and cuddle with House.

She made her way into the living room and stopped at the sight before her. A smile lit up her face at what she saw.

House was on his back, Rachel snuggled on top of his chest, his arm draped over her protectively.

She quietly walked over, took the blanket from the other couch and draped it over them. Then she leaned down and kissed both of them on the top of their heads before going towards her bedroom. She gave them one last look before she got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**The End … or not?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: It's been forever, I'm sorry! This chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I'm just basically asking you guys what you think and if I should continue this or not, I'm thinking about writing an M-rated fic about Huddy so yeah, idk, let me know what you think. **

* * *

Rachel watched her parents ,who were on the couch, amusedly from where she sat on the floor playing. She had no clue what they were talking about, neither did she care, but she did know that whatever it was, her daddy refused to do it.

'No.' House told Cuddy.

She sighed. 'Come on House.'

'No.' He stubbornly told her again.

'Okay fine.' Cuddy gave in. 'But you get to babysit Rachel for the next 2 days.'

House snorted. 'Anything is better then visiting you mother's place for two whole days without being able to leave that hellhole. '

Cuddy glared at him.

'What?' He asked. 'I'll watch our kid so you can go to your mom and have fun!'

He smiled. A fake one.

'Okay.' She said and started to get up.

'Where are you going?' House asked her.

'To go pack my bag.' She replied and walked out of the living room.

House watched her leave before he turned his attention to Rachel.

'Looks like it will be you and me kid.' He told her.

Rachel climbed onto his lap before giving him a toothy grin.

* * *

House woke up to the annoying sound of Cuddy's alarm. He grunted then put his pillow over his head to block out the noise, but it was no use.

He stretched out his hand to gently nudge her and said, his voice still gruff from sleep, "Off." But his hand hit the mattress and the alarm kept blaring.

House peeked his head from under the pillow and frowned when he saw that Cuddy was nowhere in sight. He moved to her side of the bed and hit her alarm with such a force it fell and stopped working altogether, but he didn't care.

He kept his head on her pillow and turned slightly so his nose was pressed into it as he took a deep breath and took in her scent.

He wouldn't directly say it to her or at least not with so many words but he would miss her those two days.

* * *

'You're not even staying for breakfast?' House asked as he watched Cuddy get ready.

'I'll grab something on the way, besides it's 5:30am'

'Why you leaving so early?' He asked as she sat down on the bed to put on her heels.

'Cause I don't want to be stuck in traffic House.' She answered before leaning over to kiss him. 'Promise you take care of Rachel.' She said as she leaned away from him.

House put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

'Ouch Cuddy, that hurts. I do have feelings you know!' He said with a grin.

Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

'If she gives you a hard time call Wilson.' Cuddy told him firmly.

'Relax Cuddy we'll be fine okay.' He reassured her as his hands reached for her hips and he pulled her close to him again. 'Besides,' he nuzzeled her stomach 'I'll kill myself before I harm her okay.'

Cuddy slapped his shoulders.

'That's not funny!' She exclaimed while stroking her fingers through his hair before yanking his head up to look at her. 'Behave!' She told him.

'Of course.' He replied with a grin. As he was about to try and kiss her again, Cuddy pushed him roughly down onto the bed.

'Better get some more sleep before Rachel gets up.' She said with a naughty smirk.

House was staring at her his eyes wide with shock as he watched Cuddy turn around and walk away from him, swinging her hips more then usual on purpose.

'You're an evil woman.' He yelled after her. 'Evil woman.' He mumbled to himself with a grin before lying back down and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

An hour later he woke up to the feeling of someone staring at him. He grunted then opened one eye and saw Rachel sitting on the bed in her mother's spot staring at him.

'Hi daddy.' She whispered.

House groaned as he sat up in bed. 'Hi Rach.' He finally replied after he got comfortable.

'Why are you here kid?' He asked as Rachel mimicked him and sat next to him, her back against the headboard and her small frame leaning into House.

'Mommy's gone?' Rachel asked and looked around.

'Yeah she is, she's off to see the wicked witch of Eastwick.' House replied not really knowing if Rachel would throw a fit or not. Things had been great, but then Cuddy had always been around. Now it was just him and Rachel. He eyed her closely and before he knew it she was up on the bed jumping around and laughing.

'Yay, we can watch pirates and eat pancakes all day.' Rachel yelled as she happily bounced on the bed.

House looked at her, a little shocked. This was not what he expected.

'We can't eat pancakes all day but I can make you some for breakfast.' House told her.

'Can we watch pirates you bloody scallywag?' Rachel asked still bouncing, before she lost her balance and fell, hitting House's bad leg in the proces.

House cried out in pain and gripped his leg, tears springing to his eyes. It had been a long time since his leg had hurt like this.

'Holy mother of ...' He cursed but swallowed his words as he saw Rachel scurry off the bed, tears in her eyes looking at him with a scared look. Her bottom lip began to tremble and tears started rolling from her cheeks. House quickly sat up, moved off the bed and walked so the pain would subside a little.

'I'm sorry daddy.' The girl whispered as she sobbed hard.

House walked over to her and felt bad cause he made her cry. He wouldn't have cared before he had gotten together with Cuddy. But the little girl had made her way into his icy heart and now he wasn't only in love with the mother of this girl, but with the girl as well.

'It's okay kid.' He said and grimaced as he sat down on the bed.

'You not mad?' Rachel asked him as she walked closer to him.

'Course not. It's not your fault.' He told her and saw a faint smile appear on Rachel's face. 'Now how about we start those pancakes and watch those pirates, huh mate?' House asked in a pirate voice.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head.

'Can I ride your back?' She asked House in a cute voice.

He hesitated at first but then nodded. 'Hop on.' He said as Rachel climbed onto the bed and on House's back.

'Hold on kid okay I can't hold onto you.'

'Okay daddy.' Rachel did as she was told and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

* * *

Rachel babbled as House was making her pancakes. She was sitting on the counter swinging her legs as she watched House flip pancakes in the air before putting them on a plate.

After the pancakes and the much needed coffee for House, House and Rachel settled on the couch and watched cartoons. House had his feet propped up on the coffee table and Rachel was snuggled into his side with a blanket thrown over her.

'Daddy?' She asked while looking up at House.

'Yeah kid?' He asked, not moving his eyes from the screen.

'I wanna be a pirate when I grow up!' Rachel stated.

House let out a chuckle then looked down at the girl cuddled into his side. 'Let's not tell your mom that kid, I don't think that's what she wants for you.'

'Why not?' Rachel asked.

House sighed. 'Your mom wants what best for you and believe me, that doesn't involve being a pirate.'

Rachel looked up at House, not really understanding what he was saying.

'Never mind kid, you'll understand one day.' House said as he ruffled her hair then turned back to the TV.

Not to long after, House's cell phone rang.

'What?' He answered without looking at the caller id.

'Can't you figure this one out yourself?' House asked as he listened to the caller on the other side.

He rolled his eyes before answering 'Okay fine, I'll be there in a few.'

'Come on kid.' House said as he moved his feet from the coffee table and pushed himself up from the couch. 'Those kids at the hospital need me.'

Rachel moved up from the couch and ran into the hallway to get her jacket. 'Kids?'

House helped her put it on as he tried to explain to her just who he meant by kids. 'Remember those other people that work for me?' Rachel nodded. 'Well they are my kids, well sort of, you'll understand when you get older.'

* * *

'Okay, so what was the big emergency that couldn't wait, or that you couldn't fix yourself?' House demanded to know as soon as he walked into his office, cane in one hand and Rachel holding his free hand.

'Hi Rachel.' Chase said to the girl ruffling her hair.

'Excuse me, I know you're into young girls, but you're not touching my …' House stopped himself for a moment, but then continued. 'My daughter okay.'

The rest of the team chuckled as they had heard the story of Chase kissing one of their patients, a young girl that had never been kissed before.

Chase gave the team a nasty look before he started listing all the symptoms.

House being House, walked into the differential room, followed by the others and started writing on the white board, totally forgetting about Rachel and not seeing her starting to walk out of his office and into the hallway.


End file.
